Pṡιcὁṡιṡ
by Simi Black
Summary: Naruto puede ser uno con el mundo entero, pero con ella simplemente es distinto, psicotico... "siento la necesidad de dominarte y acapararte solo para mi, porque eres mia" Visto desde Naruto.


**Declaración:** Naruto no es mío, Hinata tampoco… ambos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno…

…..

_**Todo hombre es como la Luna: tiene una cara oscura que a nadie enseña.**_

…..

**Pṡιcὁṡιṡ**

No me preguntes quien empezó esto porque ya no creo recordarlo, es mas creo que fuiste tú, tú eres la responsable de la situación de ambos. Ahora recuerdo que no me gustaba cuando tu padre trataba de echarte la culpa de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tu padre te culpaba y en consecuencia todos los demás también lo hacían, parecía que solo representabas para él su chivo expiatorio… parecía tan injusto; pero solo déjame aclararte algo querida mía, esta vez si tienes la culpa.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi?

Yo si lo hago, permanecías escondida tras Kiba o Shino… fueron ellos quienes nos presentaron, luego de eso hablamos en muy pocas ocasiones, claro en ese entonces no le caías bien casi a nadie, ni a mí, ni a mis amigos ni siquiera a tu primo quien ahora cómicamente se autodenomina tu protector. Recuerdo muy bien que él te odiaba tanto que hasta en una ocasión trato de golpearte y tuve que detenerlo solo teníamos catorce años para ese entonces y ambos vivíamos en un orfanato, claro te trataba de esa manera porque te culpaba por estar allí.

Ese lugar era espantoso, cada vez que los recuerdos llegan a mi puedo sentir como mi cólera crece y la ira se apodera de mi, los maltratos, los golpes, las hambres y los abusos… todos estos llegan como un cruel fantasma cada vez que recuerdo ese lugar y lo que nos hacían en él; Neji solo pudo exonerarte de tu inexistente culpa al darse cuenta de que tu vida era peor que la suya incluso junto a tu familia, por supuesto eso fue solo después de que Kiba y Shino te llevaran al hospital con múltiples heridas y laceraciones y que estuvieras ahí por semanas, para ese entonces estabas por cumplir dieciséis años y nosotros diecisiete. Aun puedo ver tu rostro lleno de lagrimas cuando despertaste ese día en aquella camilla de hospital; desorientada, golpeada y sola… muy sola, tanto o más de lo que estuvimos Neji y yo durante nuestros años en el orfanato.

También recuerdo la expresión aterrorizada de tu rostro cuando Neji entro a la habitación, parecías temer que te golpeara en cualquier momento o quizá eso pensabas solo porque tu padre solía hacerlo. Ese día trate de tranquilizarte pero estabas tan fuera de sí al verlo que finalmente tuvieron que sedarte, cuando finalmente despertaste solo yo pude tranquilizarte y ese puede decirse que fue el inicio de todos nuestros males.

Con ayuda de todos los de nuestra grupo pudimos esconderte, para ese entonces tu padre era un gigante demasiado temible y poderoso, incluso para todos nosotros juntos, además de eso eras menor de edad y eso complicaba aun mas nuestra situación. Solo buscamos un lugar y te dejamos allí, tan cuidada como lo podía ser la mascota del grupo, una mascota con la que yo cada vez me obsesionaba mas.

Con el tiempo pudiste adaptarte a nosotros y nosotros a ti; Temari, Ten–Ten, Ino y Sakura, las chicas del grupo te conocieron y les agradaste, creo que te convertiste en una hermana más para ellas, salías con ellas, comías con ellas, todo con ellas y eso hasta cierto punto era molesto para mí, pues limitaba el tiempo que pasabas conmigo para que yo te "cuidara".

Todos pensaban que yo te _cuidaba_… que irónico.

Un día me canse de que te fueras con ellas y te encerré en el apartamento conmigo, siempre me viste como una persona amable, el agradable líder del grupo, creo que hasta me idealizabas, déjame decirte que nada más alejado de la cruel realidad. Ese día comenzaste a ver mi verdadero yo y mi naturaleza posesiva pero aun así parecías sumisa y no dijiste nada a nadie, solo te doblegabas a mis deseos y eso realmente llamo mi atención… me tentaba a probar algo más. Así que comencé a encerrarte conmigo más a menudo, tanto que al final de cuentas sabias que no podías salir los días que yo estuviera contigo en especial los domingos, ese día era mi día y no importara cuantas ganas de salir o qué compromiso tuvieras… yo no te permitía salir, ya fuera que nos quedáramos hablando, viendo alguna película o simplemente para dormir, no me importaba y me gustaba tener ese poder sobre ti, yo mismo sabia que tarde o temprano las cosas se me saldrían de las manos pero aun así no me importo.

Me fuiste tomando más confianza, mas respecto, te estabas volviendo dependiente de mi y aunque yo no lo aceptara yo de ti; cuando estábamos en casa reclamaba tus labios con frecuencia o acariciaba tu cuerpo y tú me dejabas hacer, claro nunca me pase mas de eso y ambos nos acostumbramos… yo tomaba lo que quería y tu simplemente lo aceptabas, con el tiempo te pedía que me avisaras con quien salías, a donde y hacer que… claro podía decirse que más bien te exigía que me dijeras.

Estaba apoderándome de ti y nadie se daba cuenta, nadie lo imaginaba y por eso nadie podía ayudarte.

Nuestros amigos sospechaban que estabas enamorada de mí o algo por el estilo, ya que siempre insistías en observarme y sonrojarte cuando te hablaba… eso siempre lo hacías, incluso en la privacidad de nuestra intimidad donde nadie nos veía y donde yo tenía todo el control de la situación… nada tan agradable como eso.

Déjame decirte que antes de conocerte siempre busque a Sakura; ella me gustaba yo la deseaba y ella a mí, aunque nunca lo aceptara públicamente las cosas en privado siempre eran distintas, claro ella tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke le hiciera caso pero eso nunca sucedió, por eso cuando se vio vacía y sola acudió a mí de nuevo… y yo la acepte, después de todo lo que la había perseguido durante todo ese tiempo, solo podía decir que esa era mi oportunidad, bueno… al menos eso creía yo hasta que se llego el día de darle la noticia a todos.

–"_Sabes amigos, tengo una buena noticia para darles, se van a morir de la envidia."–_Dije escandalosamente, pues siempre solía ser así.

–"_No seas tonto Naruto, no ves que me avergüenzas."_–Dijo Sakura mientras reía nerviosamente.

Creo que lo sospechaste después de escucharla decir eso porque tu mirada se torno vacía y oscura.

–"_jaja, lo que intenta decirles este baka es que él y yo ahora somos novios."_–Dijo de repente ella a todos dejándolos en silencio.

–"_Les dije … si iban a morir de la envidia."_–Dije para buscar suavizar las cosas y que todos rieran, bueno a pesar de que todos eran tanto amigos de Sakura como míos parecía que nadie creía que algo entre ella y yo pudiera funcionar.

Claro y también todos sentían lastima de verte presente mientras ambos nos jactábamos de nuestro noviazgo.

–"_L–Los felicito Sakura-san, N-Naruto-san."–_Dijiste con dificultad, ¿Dónde había quedado el Naruto_-kun_?

–"_Gracias Hina."– _respondió Sakura dándote un abrazo, tu sonrisa era falsa y lo estabas logrando, estabas logrando engañar a todos.

–"_Hacen u-una bonita p-pareja."_– Te salió natural, siempre tartamudeabas frente a mí y aunque todos sabían que sentías algo por mi nadie pareció extrañado, solo hubo una sola cosa que casi te delata… una pequeña lagrima traicionera que salió de tus ojos. _–"Oh kami, y-ya me puse sentimental, n-no me quiero n-ni imaginar en lo que hare en una b-boda._"–

–"_Jaja, yo no me quiero ni imaginar cuando consigas a alguien, bueno si eso haces porque una amiga encuentra su pareja ideal no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara cuando encuentres la tuya."–_ Sakura no pudo ver tu dolor, ella parecía tan ocupada tratando de creer su mentira que no vio la verdad en tus ojos. –"_Ya encontraras a alguien, quizá más pronto de lo que tú crees."_ –

–"_Si Hina, ya encontraras a alguien."_ –Dije tratando de darle la razón a Sakura, eso jamás sucedería… yo no lo permitiría.

O al menos eso pensé en ese momento.

Paso el tiempo rápidamente, estabas dolida y yo lo sabia… era por eso que no te presionaba y me aleje de ti.

Pasaron así dos meses… dos largos meses.

Un día llegue a la casa de Sakura, ya no me sentía bien con ella… sexualmente hablando pero aun así lo intentaba, ella grito desde la cocina que en un momento vendría así que yo me dirigí a su habitación y simplemente entre. La verdad no esperaba encontrarme con algo así… sobre la cama tenía un vestido corto de color azul, muy corto diría yo... al ver su forma supuse que ese vestido dejaría ver sus hombros y sus piernas… y la lencería que había en un pequeño paquete le hacía juego, la verdad prometía bastante.

–"_No te esperaba hasta la noche Naruto."_ –grito aun desde la cocina, ate cabos y supuse que seguramente estaba preparando algo especial para la noche y yo había arruinado la sorpresa.

–"_Sakura, lo siento pero creo que olvide algo en casa de Kiba… vendré en la noche."_ –

–"_Esta bien… pero que no se te olvide venir."_ –Dijo ella.

Salí de la casa y decidí dar una vuelta, pase por tu casa pero ni siquiera tenias las ventanas abiertas… estabas aun dolida por lo que hice. No sé cómo describirte lo que sentí en ese momento… pero asumo que solo fue un leve sentimiento de culpa.

Llegue de nuevo a la casa de Sakura horas después, para mi sorpresa todo allí estaba igual a como lo deje antes de salir, creo que yo esperaba tener una noche desenfrenada con ella mientras vestía ese insinuante vestido azul… quién lo diría, después de todo salí igual de pervertido que mi abuelo Jiraya.

-"_Sabes, te imagine vistiendo ese despampanante vestido azul que estaba sobre tu cama… ya sabes, como una noche para los dos."_- Dije, la verdad en esa ocasión no pude resistir la curiosidad.

_-"jeje, lo que viste fue el regalo que las chicas y yo le hicimos a Hina-chan_."- No pude frenar la corriente de lujuria corrió por mis venas de solo imaginarte con esas diminutas bragas debajo de ese vestido… pero eso no era todo lo que Sakura tenía para contarme_.-"Además de eso le organizamos una cita con Gaara, al parecer está muy interesado en ella… es más, en este momento debe estar por recogerla_."-

Creo que de solo escuchar esa frase la ira hirvió en mi sangre haciéndome enloquecer de furia, jamás permitiría que estuvieras con otro que no fuera yo… eras mía y solo yo tenía derechos sobre ti. Así que como loco salí a buscarte, sin siquiera preocuparme lo que pensara de eso Sakura.

_Si no eres mía, jamás serás de nadie_.

Cuando llegue al apartamento que habíamos dispuesto para ti pude ver a Gaara en la puerta con tu abrigo en las manos, quizá se encontraba esperando a que salieras o algo así. Debo decir que cuando te vi salir y tomarlo del brazo te veías sorprendente, ese pequeño intento de vestido marcaba perfectamente todas las curvas de tu cuerpo, curvas que solo yo había tocado y que solo yo tenía derecho a tocar.

Me acerque a ambos, mis ojos estaban rojos de ira, Gaara era mi amigo desde hace muchos años pero aun así no soportaba ver como se atrevía a tomarte del brazo, eso me estaba volviendo loco. Al verme llegar Gaara me sonrió como siempre… o al menos hizo el intento de una mueca, yo solo me limite a tomarte en un movimiento brusco para separarte de él y entrarte a la casa, tu solo intentabas volver a salir pero yo no te lo permití y te encerré bruscamente con llave… como siempre solía hacerlo.

_-"¿Por qué haces esto Naruto?"_-Me pregunto Gaara seriamente.

_-"Porque es mía."-_Afirme, estaba listo para lo que sea, ambos nos mirábamos fijamente esperando que el otro hiciera cualquier movimiento.

_-"Ella no es tuya, Sakura es tuya."_-Respondió él, yo perdí la razón y lo golpee.

_-"Es mía Gaara, me importa un carajo lo que pienses y me importa un carajo Sakura… Hinata es mía y punto."-_

El solo me observo durante unos segundos para después levantarse, entregarme tu abrigo e irse, ambos habíamos pasado por lo mismo y nadie mejor para entenderme que él, ambos éramos iguales y yo sabía que ya me disculparía por golpearlo. Sin embargo no todo estaba concluido no había terminado contigo, me sentía furioso pero tú también lo estabas, por primera vez te vi temblar de ira y roja por el acaloramiento de tu furia.

_-"¡¿A qué juegas?"-_ Te grite con rabia.

_-"¿A q-que juegas t-tu?"_- respondiste dando me la cara.

-"_A nada, ¿por que estabas con él? ¿Por qué te vistes así para él? ¡Como una cualquiera!"_-

_-"¡Porque soy libre! p-porque yo también p-puedo y quiero tener a alguien a mi lado."_-

Trate de tocarte pero me lo impediste, seguías enojada y eso solo me enfurecía a mí, no soportaba que trataras de llevarme la contraria en algo en que yo tenía la razón… tú eras mía y eso era un hecho obvio. Logre llevarte hasta tu habitación y a la fuerza desgarre tu vestido y todo lo que me separara de tu piel, ahora lo siento un poco pero me sentía poseso en ese momento.

El vestido, las bragas, el sujetador… todo yacía en el suelo de tu habitación, mientras yo te tomaba a la fuerza.

_-"Suéltame Naruto, me l-lastimas."_-Rogabas mientras forcejeabas conmigo, pero yo era demasiado fuerte para ti.

_-"¡No! __Si esperabas al Príncipe Azul, lo siento querida, él está con su novio en estos momentos y voy a enseñarte que eres mía."-_ dije para terminar la conversación y tomar el control de la situación.

Solo me gustaría decirte que trataras de entenderme, tu olor, tus pezones, los suaves labios de tu intimidad… todo estaba tentándome, esperando solo a que yo reclamara lo que por derecho era mío, la verdad… creo que ni siquiera recordé ponerme el preservativo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido pero todo en ti era tan adictivo.

No me importo tomarte a la fuerza.

Sé que no fui justo, que te lastime tanto física como mentalmente y que solo me di cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde… Cuando vi la mancha roja en tus sabanas como prueba de tu inocencia, cuando el calor de la furia y mis instintos posesivos ya no estaban.

Me sentí culpable y me aleje de todo, no resistí sostenerte la mirada después de lo que te había hecho, no sé que me paso en ese momento, yo normalmente no soy así… solo tengo para decir en mi defensa que no pude controlar y que tu lo desataste, sé que no sirve demasiado pero es mi defensa. Ni siquiera pude volver a estar con Sakura, es mas ni siquiera tuve el valor de volver a frecuentar los sitios que a ti te gustaban, ni de fingir ante nuestros amigos que nada pasaba, por eso me fui de la ciudad con una estúpida excusa.

….

Han pasado aproximadamente cuatro meses desde ese día y yo no he podido olvidarte; acabo de regresar y hoy fui a casa de Sakura para ver que me decía ella de ti; sabes termine con ella después de haber estado contigo y sabes por qué… porque no puedo sentir con ella lo mismo que siento contigo, ella no me hace perder la cordura como tú lo haces… esto simplemente irracional, simplemente psicótico.

Todos estaban en su casa y me saludaron con gusto, estas preocupando a todos Hinata… dicen que ya no eres la misma y que ya no te ven con la misma frecuencia, ni siquiera Neji, él dice que te encerraste en tu pequeño mundo y que no dejas que nadie más entre en el.

_Hasta ahora_.

Me despedí de todos y salí de ese lugar, necesitaba salir, necesitaba buscarte. Puedo ver casa y veo que todo esa cerrado, ni siquiera una ventana… ¿Tanto te afecto que fuera yo el primero que te tomara?

Toco tu puerta pero tú no me abres, eso no me preocupa porque yo tengo la llave de tu apartamento, aquella que use tantas veces para encerrarte en el, para no dejarte escapar de mi; Nadie puede decir que no tengo decencia, espere demasiado tiempo así que en definitiva decidí entrar.

El apartamento estas a oscuras pero sé que estas aquí, no sé se podría decir que lo presiento, se podría decir que te conozco bien además de eso se que no tienes donde ir… estas completamente sola y solo me tienes a mí, aunque te reúses… solo a mí.

Ya he estado en la sala de estar, la cocina, los baños y finalmente me dirijo a tu habitación a buscarte, se que suena cómico para mí pero después de haberme esforzado tanto para encerarte durante esos días no me imagino porque lo haces tú ahora voluntariamente… pero eso me gusta. Abro la puerta lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido, y es entonces cuando puedo verte hecha un ovillo entre las sabanas de tu cama, tan vulnerable, tan sola, tan frágil, déjame decirte que solo puedo sentirme atraído por ti, tan atraído como una polilla al fuego; se que lo que hago no está bien pero quiero que entiendas que no solo es mi culpa, que yo solamente no puedo controlarlo.

No sé como acercarme a ti, en este momento solo me provoca voltearte y hacer que me mires a los ojos sin tener ninguna consideración contigo.

Lo sé, quizá esté un poco loco pero ya que… no creo que tenga alguna solución, solo tú tienes una alternativa.

Me siento suavemente sobre la cama, teniendo en cuenta cual fue nuestro último encuentro lo último que quiero es alterarte, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Te volteo suavemente y veo que estas llorando con la mirada perdida _¿Dónde está tu mente Hinata? ¿Con quién está?_ Trato de llamar inútilmente tu atención pero ni siquiera logro que me mires, siento la ira apoderarse de mí de nuevo _¿Por qué te niegas a mi? ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Deje de ser importante para ti tan pronto?_

Estas terriblemente cubierta de ropa, como si pensaras que entre más prendas tengas encimas más alejada de la realidad estas, déjame decirte que no querida, al menos de mi realidad no. Dirijo mis manos hacia el cierre de tu abrigo, tu solo tiemblas y me miras como si tuvieras temor de algo… como si me tuvieras miedo, tus ojos brillan demasiado pero no puedo saber si es por alguna emoción o es debido a simples lágrimas contenidas.

-"Mírame Hina."-Te digo mientras de forma lenta bajo el cierre de tu abrigo.

-"N-Na…"-Me dices pero de inmediato te corto.

-"Sshhh… lo siento, yo de verdad lo siento"- te digo sin saber realmente a que me refiero, la verdad han pasado tantas cosas que ya no tengo la certeza de saber.

La vista que tengo de ti es impresionante, aun no te he quitado ese absurdo abrigo pero puedo ver que tus senos están más llenos, para comprobarle he puesto mis manos sobre ti… no podría decir cómo se siente tenerte de nuevo a mi merced, a la disposición de mis deseos; aun no me explico tu cambio pero sin duda tus senos están más apetecibles que de costumbre, puedo sentirlos aun cuando están debajo de esa molesta camiseta.

-"Déjame quitarte el abrigo."-digo bajándote aun más el cierre.

-"¡N-No!"-has gritado y ahora vuelvo a estar molesto _¿Qué me escondes?_ ¿_Qué es lo que quieres que no vea? ¿Acaso lo que no quieres es que no vuelva a tocarte?_

Sé que soy brusco contigo y que tal vez no te mereces esto pero no puedo evitarlo, me está sacando de quicio que no me dejes hacer contigo y lo sabes, jamás me habías evitado y no sé porque lo haces ahora, me molesta y por eso desgarro de manera violenta todas tus prendas mientras tú solo sollozas aun más fuerte.

No estaba preparado para esto, eso seguro… ha sido rápido porque tú te has vuelto un ovillo nuevamente pero lo he alcanzado a ver, déjame decirte que no soy estúpido y solo tu logras sacar lo peor de mi… debes estas orgullosa de ello.

-"Déjame verte Hinata."- te digo pero tú solo me ignoras… odio que hagas eso.-"¡Que me dejes verte maldita sea!"-

Vale me he pasado, pero no es para que me mires así… tus ojos simplemente no pueden negarlo, estas aterrada.

Sin embargo no puedo ignorar lo que veo, tu vientre esta algo abultado… quizá a todos los demás puedas ocultárselo pero a mi simplemente no, yo conozco cada una de las curvas de tu cuerpo y estoy seguro que esto es consecuencia de aquella noche.

¿Ahora vez porque digo que ha sido tu culpa?

Si tan solo en aquella ocasión no me hubieras desafiado, si tan solo no hubieras aceptado la estúpida invitación de Gaara… hoy no estaríamos así...

-"¿Por qué trababas de ocultármelo?"-Te pregunto pero no me respondes, ni siquiera puedo lograr que vuelvas a mirarme.-"No vas a abortarlo si es lo que pensabas hacer."-

Sigues sin responder…

_¿Acaso me estas castigando?_

Mi mirada aun esta en ti pero tú no haces nada, trato de tocarte pero de inmediato te cubres, como si lo estuvieras protegiendo de mi, al principio pensé que no querías que me enterara porque pensaba que querías deshacerte de él, pero ahora…

¿Tanto miedo me tienes? ¿Acaso piensas que puedo dañar una parte de mí?

-"Lo siento Hinata, estoy loco y solo lo siento… solo quiero sentirte, que comprendieras que tu eres mía."- Te digo y siento que tu cuerpo deja de tensarse bajo el mío.-"Sabes, no quiero que me mires así… con miedo, duele y me arde aquí, no quiero estar solo ni que tu lo estés… solo perdóname esta vez ¿está bien?"

Yo se que miento y sé que tu también lo sabes, posiblemente lo único cierto de lo que digo es que eres mía y que tal vez estoy loco, pero aceptémoslo no tienes opción más que creer en mí y hacer lo que yo te diga que hagas, velo de esta forma no tienes familia ni amigos que puedan ayudarte y además ¿Qué podría hacer una niña sola y embarazada en el mundo?... Nada, no es que yo sea malo sino que la vida no siempre es justa y a veces pasan cosas como estas.

Lentamente te rindes de luchar contra mí y finalmente puedo tener el control de tu cuerpo, ya no me rechazas ni me miras de esa forma tan molesta, solo me dejas desnudarte para poder tocarte a mi antojo, acariciarte cada centímetro de piel.

Tus pechos son tan suaves, yo solo quiero tomarme el tiempo suficiente para percibir todos los cambios que sufrió tu cuerpo en mi ausencia, cada nueva curva, cada nuevo detalle que se haya formado durante estos cuatro meses… quiero sentirte por completo. Tu sexo esta tan húmedo, tan diferente a la primera vez que te tome, tan preparado para mi, aunque quizá nunca te lo diga me excita tanto tenerte de esta forma, pero sé que debo controlarme, esta vez no quiero hacerte daño ni que me vuelvas a mirar con miedo.

Por él

Por ti

Y quizá por mí

Me sumerjo en ti, te sientes tan caliente… tan húmeda, la sensación de estar en ti es tan diferente, tan única…

Esta vez me contengo, esta vez no quiero que mis instintos me controlen como la última vez pero no quiero que pienses que porque estamos juntos de nuevo las cosas van a cambiar; te siento tensarte a mí alrededor… muy cerca de llegar al clímax y yo también estoy igual, casi al límite sintiendo como las oleadas de placer recorren mi cuerpo así como también se que recorren el tuyo.

Solo espero que mi respiración se tranquilice para volver a tomar la palabra.

-"Desde mañana te quedaras aquí Hinata, mientras estés así no podrás salir."-

-"P-Pero… yo no puedo hacer eso, ¿m-mis amigos? ¿Las chicas? ¿Neji?"-Me dices y tu cuerpo solo tiembla.

-"¿Qué pasa con ellos?... debes hacer lo que te digo Hinata, es por él y por ti, debes quedarte aquí por tu bien… yo cuidare de ti."-Te digo de manera seria, sabes que tengo la razón y que no quiero que discutas al respecto.

-"P-Pero ellos v-vendrán y se darán c-cuenta."- Me dices y yo solo suelo una risa seca y quizá vacía.

-"No me mal entiendas Hinata, no tengo ni el más mínimo temor de que ellos lo sepan, solo que te quiero para mi… eres mía y lo que llevas en tu vientre también, por eso harás obedientemente lo que te digo."- Me miras con inseguridad pero sé que es lo que necesitas.

-"Y-Yo puedo e-elegir… yo…"-

-"No, no puedes, por eso me hare cargo de lo que es mío ¿Crees acaso que puedes enfrentar a tu padre si lo encuentras? ¿Qué crees que hará contigo al ver que estas preñada?... pues yo te lo dire: Te hará abortar y posiblemente deba volver a buscarte en cualquier hospital… ¿Eso quieres?"- La verdad no deseo asustarte así pero no me dejas elección, solo tú puedes empujarme a estos extremos.

-"N-No… yo… n-no quiero eso."- Me contestas temerosa.

-"Entonces ya sabes que hacer, desde ahora harás lo que yo te diga cuando yo te diga." –

-"Si."- Dices casi en un susurro.

-"Esta bien-ttebayo, yo cuidare de ti y del bebe."-Solo puedo abrazarte y disfrutar de nuevo nuestra cercanía.

….

Han pasado días desde que te di la orden de no salir, los demás se dieron cuenta rápidamente… mi vida brillaste por tu ausencia, sé que no debo contarte como me fue con Neji… no es necesario, pero él entiende que eres mía o mejor dicho… yo se lo hice entender, él al igual que los demás lo sabe y lo acepta.

Cada vez me gusta estar mas junto a ti y sé que tú también lo disfrutas.

No sabes cómo me satisface ver qué haces caso a todos mis mandatos, todos mis caprichos, saber que puedo acariciar tu cuerpo, tomarte cuando te necesito y delinear cada una tus curvas, saborear y lamer cada cavidad de tu cuerpo… no sabes lo que provocas en mi… ¿Puedes acaso imaginar lo que siento cada vez que mi lengua traza un camino desde tu abultado vientre hasta tu intimidad? ¿Sabes acaso cuan adictivo es tu sabor?

Puedo ser uno con el mundo entero, pero contigo simplemente soy distinto… siento la necesidad de dominarte, de acapararte solo para mi…

Es psicótico lo sé, pero tú eres mi psicosis…

¿Ahora entiendes porque es tu culpa?

…..

_**Dedicado a mi querido C.A. "Chico acosado"… xD (¿Alguien quiere saber su identidad?) jaja…**_

La autora también es una "psicótica acosadora" xD…

Bueno, otro fic medio subido de tono… pero bueno… soy así. Jejeje.

Espero que la historia les haya gustado ^^

Quiero pedir disculpas por abandonar mis fics… la U entre otras cosas me quitan tiempo, pero bueno… seguiré actualizando pronto

**¿Un rευϊεω para este intento de escritora?**


End file.
